


Thoughts late at night

by pulpriter



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulpriter/pseuds/pulpriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is alone with his thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts late at night

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters, I just love them.  
> I always feel like Jack needs some explanation: I don't think he's weak, or silly, or afraid, because that would be at odds with who he is. See if you agree. And of course, review and critique, please!

Senior Detective Inspector John Robinson, widely known as “Jack”, sat in his armchair, staring into space and nursing a whiskey. Granted, it was not of as fine a quality as the whiskey offered to him by Miss Fisher, but it was still soothing. 

Miss Fisher. Phryne. 

In his darker moments, Jack knew there was no future for a policeman and a titled lady, the daughter of a baron, wildly wealthy. He tried to simply cherish the moments they spent together, and let that be enough. He hadn’t been able to hold back enough to entirely avoid making a fool of himself with her: he had kissed her, once, and he had admitted far too much after the motorcar accident. He had tried briefly to save himself, but she had drawn him back, and he couldn’t resist. 

He had grown up knowing where he fit into society. Although he had been a bookish young man, there had never been any question of university for him, and he found a job as a policeman (thus becoming a real "jack"). He was pleased to discover that it allowed him to exercise his considerable intelligence. But being a policeman took more than brainwork, and he had learned to be a man of action, training himself to make quick and accurate decisions while chasing criminals, wielding a gun when it was necessary. He made the tough calls, even when it was difficult, even when it hurt. So this state of limbo that he found himself in was foreign and unpleasant to him. 

He didn’t know what she wanted from him. She showed no interest in any serious alliances with men. He knew himself too well to think that he could be satisfied with one carefree night with her, followed by—what? A return to sharing crime scenes, working together as if nothing had happened? He wasn’t made that way; he was a conventional man, and it had been a shock to find himself unable to make a marriage work, and then to be divorced. It wasn't in him to start drifting in and out of mindless affairs.

But there were moments—glorious moments, when he could banish the logical side of his brain and let pure emotion take over—when he forgot their stations in society; when he felt that they were no more and no less than a man and a woman, reaching out to each other, finding the deeper connection that kept calling to him like a siren song.

Jack heaved a sigh, lost in his thoughts. How wonderful it would be, to be fully with Phryne as he longed to be. And how utterly unlikely. 

Detective Inspector Robinson had gotten to this point in his thoughts many times before, and he knew that if he hoped to sleep at all, it was time to put away the whiskey, turn out the light, and make his way to bed alone, as he had for so many years.

**Author's Note:**

> As I was getting this ready to post, I discovered a lovely fan video on YouTube: search for I'm a Fool to Want You/Jack and Phryne by Seldarius. Take a look.


End file.
